Kekkei Genkai Ideas
On this page we’re gathering ideas for Kekkei Genkai HanukoUchiha's Ideas I recommended you create an OC in the Hanako clan for this - unless you want to pull a Yamato and make it a made-in-a-lab thing, but that can get fairly mary-sue if you don't have the drawbacks the clan has. But if you can find a different type of handicap for your character, it could be balanced! Please do not edit the article - if you have any ideas for new jutsu contact me and we can find a way to put it in! :) Flower Release My Ideas (XxnovnovinaxX) Unused Gold Release Obsidian Release Jade Release 'Used' Diamond Release Akaigan Frost Release Ruby Release Itami Moku-Ka Rainbow Release Nxf11's Ideas Lunar Release Solar Release Plasma Release Energy Release Glass Release KusaNin's Ideas Grass Release Concealment Release tottalynotdenti's Ideas Blue Flame Release Murasaki Sharingan Mangekyō Murasaki Sharingan (Haruto's) Ryūgan Gravity Release JakCooperThePlumber's Ideas Miasma Release Sir Aether's Ideas Mōmokugan Flare Release Tempest Release Chiryūmyaku (地竜脈) Kurakugan Land Release Inibi Uchiha's Ideas Soul Release Demon Release CJ's ideas Chakra mutation release KiritoDragnel's Ideas Tamirogan TayaYuki's Ideas Force Field Release Redrobobomb's Ideas Hellfire Release AncientAlphaGear's Ideas Universal Release Mika Aburame's edits: Settaigan (設定目) Heart53eartH's Ideas Sin Release Number 8123's Ideas Kouingan 2017ninja's Ideas Pixel Release Cosmic Release Strength Release Steam Release NickWheelson's Ideas Mirror Release Kagamigan Anxna's Idea Shadow Release Miratuno`s Idea Miratugan MayaXD's Idea Acid Release Alcohol Release Osollev's Ideas Suna Kekkei Genkai derivates: Malachite Sand Pearl Sand Diamond Powder Other Ideas: Sulfur Release Cellular Release Explosive Tag Release/ Explosive Origami Release Foam Release Cotton Release Alex's Ideas Blood Release Steam Release Heaven Release Hell Release Space Release Nekomukogan(ネコ目, Literally meaning Cat Eyes) Paper Release Hadime's ideas Kyoudogan Shiradori´s Idea Sound Release Ramenking000's Ideas Vermilion release (Shuiton) Death release (Shiton) Dragon release (Ryuton) Alien release (Eiriton) Mind release (Mainton) Time release (Jikanton) Jiro The Sauce God's Ideas Chain Release (Cuihton) Gomen Dansei's Ideas Cloud Release Fruit Release Lilyhybrid's Ideas Boundary Release Luxiia's Ideas Flower Release (Hanaton) Time Release (Kanton) Silver Release (Ginton) Gold Release (Kinton) Hikari12's Ideas Tengokugan Kogan Yukiton TheDeathQueen's Ideas Digigan Lance_Star-Lord's Ideas Uchūtengan ReiUrben’s ideas used(you can use them even if it’s already used, or what’s the point of putting it here?) Jagan Jaton Setsuton Unused Bone Release Sky Release Tailed Release Justin uzukaze's Ideas Soshigan Miss Misfits's Ideas Denjiha Meimou Jitsugetsu Ninjaprincess21’s ideas Silica Release Kanayawa Hiromi's ideas Rashoumon Ningen Shikkaku Datboi3's Ideas Kamikugigan LunarSpxce's Ideas Lightning Imitation SoleMontrose's Ideas Psychic Release Toxic Release Magma Release Clay Release Rune Release Arcana/Arcanic Release Light Release HiMizaWa's Ideas Silence Release RA's Ideas (Renaissance Alliance) Obsidian Release Dracothegdragongod's Ideas phoenix release distruction release Sun God release Sea God release earth God release Sky god release Storm God release Sword release Geto/blood God's eye five God release = = five God release true form king of God's release Otk003's Ideas Illusion Realese Crispy Sandwiches' Ideas Wither Release Portal Warp Release Erosion Release WhiteCherry's ideas Blindness Salt Release Plastic Release Rubber Release CEOofWarmasters ideas Utsugan (however, you cannot do being born with it, only created under lab, or manufactured and etc) Kinetic ReleaseCategory:Kekkei Genkai Category:DRAFT